the_extremityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Misters
The Misters were a group of humans born on Earth early in the Third Millenium. They have special powers for an unknown reason. Tests were run and the powers were determined to be magical. It is believed that the Misters play a crucial role in the balance of the Extremity and their powers may be at least partly Nisareal in nature. The following is a list of the Misters and their powers. Mr. Middle Mr. Middle (real name Jack N. Forrest) is the oldest Mister, born in 1968. He is also their leader, and he is a top scientist for the British government. He is believed to have the highest IQ of any person that has ever lived. His "power" is that he must always be surrounded by a temperature of exactly 70 degrees Fahrenheit or he will die. If the temperature is 1 degree different from 70, he will die in 1/2 of a minute; if it is 2 degrees different, he will die in 1/4 of a minute; if it is 3 degrees different, he will die in 1/8 of a minute; etc. If the temperature is 1/2 of a degree from 70, he will die in 1 minute; if it is 1/3 of a degree from 70, he will die in 2 minutes; if it is 1/4 of a degree from 70, he will die in 4 minutes, etc. For this reason, Mr. Middle's house is kept at 1/1000 of a degree from 70 at all times, and he travels in a jet plane that is also kept at this temperature. He has the money for this because his friend Mr. Probability is a billionaire. History Jack Forrest was born in Hawaii on the island of Ni'ihau. Like many of the Misters, his ability did not emerge until later in his life, which was very fortunate for him. He went to Hahaione Elementary School and the Robert Louis Stevenson Middle School. He showed signs of great brilliance when he was in these schools. When he was about 14, he started to become sickly in temperatures not close 70 degrees. This became worse and worse, and eventually his parents took him to a doctor. The doctor was dumbfounded when she found out that he was only healthy in temperatures extremely close to 70 degrees, though she could find no physiological reason for this. Eventually, he had to stay at the hospital most of the time, where a precision AC unit was used to keep him at the right temperature. Tutors came to the hospital to teach him, and he turned out to be genius. When he was 17, he wrote seven mathematical proofs which solved problems that had puzzled mathematicians for decades. He also devised several experiments that could be run to solve certain quantum mysteries. Eventually, he was discovered by a man named James Thompson, who did not know what to do with his newfound luck power. When he found someone else with a mysterious "ability", he used his power to win the Mega Millions lottery. He used the money to buy a jet plane and outfit it with a precision air conditioning unit. He was able to get Forrest out of the hospital and Forrest and he became good friends. Forrest came up with special names for each of them: "Mr. Seventy" for himself, and "Mr. Probability" for Thompson. Thompson got more money and used it to fund Forrest's experiments. Forrest eventually moved to the United Kingdom. The British government was astounded by his intelligence and the breakthroughs he made. They wanted to recruit him, but at first they were reluctant to make a former American citizen a scientist in the British government who would work on secret projects. They eventually decided it was worth the risk. Forrest worked with MI6 and other secret organizations. Unbeknownst to the British government, he had another laboratory in Thompson's mansion, where he conducted experiments and learned things far more profound and amazing than he ever did when working for the government. He held himself back when working for the government, because he believed that the human race was not ready for the discoveries he made. He theorized the existence of the Extremity and of Nis, and he realized that magic was real, among other things. He also discovered Mr. Hot and Mr. Cold, and he recruited them. Since learning of them, he changed his other name from "Mr. Seventy" to "Mr. Middle", because he was in the middle of temperature tolerance, between Mr. Hot and Mr. Cold. Eventually, he was contacted by the Temporary Government of the Extremity and all of his wild theories about the Extremity and everything else were proved right. He eventually found all of who are now the Misters and recruited them. Now, he and his team of Misters are agents of the TGE and secret protectors of the cosmos. Mr. Hot Mr. Hot (real name Simon Darrence) is the youngest of the Misters, born in 1994. He has the power to survive extremes of heat. What most humans consider a "normal" or "pleasent" temperature is unbearably cold to him. He thinks that lava is pleasently warm and that he might wear a short sleeved shirt and shorts in the core of a star. The protection against heat that he has seems to extend to any clothes he is wearing, and any small objects that he is holding. Mr. Hot's weakness is that he will die in any temperature below 70 degrees Fahrenheit. If the temperature is 1 degree below 70, he will die in 1/2 of a minute; if the temperature is 2 degrees below 70, he will die in 1/4 of a minute; if the temperature is 3 degrees below 70, he will die in 1/8 of a minute, etc. If the temperature is 1/2 of a degree below 70, he will die in 1 minute; if the temperature is 1/3 of a degree below 70, he will die in 2 minutes; if the temperature is 1/4 of a degree below 70, he will die in 4 minutes, etc. He can die in temperatures a little bit higher, such as 80, but his death is assured below 70. History Simon Darrence was born in Santa Fe, New Mexico. He went to St. Francis Cathedral School. He eventually moved to Denton, Texas and went to Community Ed there. He always seemed to get cold easily, but when he was 10 it got to the point where he wouldn't walk outside if he wasn't bundled in multiple vests and coats, even in summer. When he was 11, he got hypothermia when taking a very hot shower and his parents took him to a hospital. The doctor at that hospital was shocked to find out that his body reacted to ordinary temperatures as if they were freezing cold and was only comfortable in extremely high temperatures. Jack Forrest and James F. Thompson, Mr. Middle and Mr. Probability, heard about this boy in a hospital, and Forrest thought that what was happening to Simon was similar to what had happened to him. Mr. Cold